


[Art] Blood and Hockey

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: due South
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Drawing, Hockey, Hockey Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: Three scenes fromHawks and Handsby Dira Sudis.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	[Art] Blood and Hockey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawks and Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91685) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> As some of you may or may not have noticed, I've been drawing requests for due South-related art over the past - I'm not sure how many weeks it's been so far. This wasn't a request. This, I made just to make myself happy. 
> 
> Please enjoy three scenes from what is possibly my all-time favorite due South fan fiction...

_Ben gave chase, catching up with him in a corner and going for the check, only to hit the glass himself as Ray slipped away. He pushed off to follow, only to have Ray turn and skate back. Ben had an instant to stand up into the hit, bracing himself against the boards to take full advantage of his extra inch of height and probably forty pounds of mass. Kowalski bounced off him, and as he stumbled back, Ben, his own hands empty, caught hold of his stick, pulling him upright by it and swinging him around into the boards, hitting him squarely this time._

_Kowalski shoved him off, but he was smiling as he did it, and Ben realized he was too. "That was dirty, Fraser, holding the stick. I see how it is - once the refs are gone, you're just as bad as the rest of us."_

_Ben grinned. "Never said I wasn't, Kowalski."_

\- Chapter One, _Hawks and Hands_ by Dira Sudis

* * *

_"The whole league saw it, Ray. It was rather spectacular."  
_

__

_"Adam Foote hit you hard in the corner, said something you didn't like, and you'd had enough. You didn't let it go. You turned right around and dropped the gloves, shouted after him to come and fight." Foote stood six feet two inches tall and weighed two hundred fifteen pounds without help from the sort of artful padding that went into Ray's official statistics. "You were so furious it looked like an even match. You looked dangerous. Wild. Foote didn't drop his gloves right away--he smiled, nearly laughed, and you screamed at him. We watched it again and again and never could read your lips; it might as well have been a howl. You didn't need words to challenge him. When he did drop his gloves, it was like watching a firecracker explode. You flew at him."_

_"_ _You landed one punch, then another, knocking his helmet back. He shook it off, and then hit you square in the mouth, and caught your jersey in his other hand, holding you as still as he could, though you kept fighting, kept swinging. Your anger couldn't make your arms longer, though, and he kept hitting you. In the head, in the face. You had blood running down your chin, running from your nose, your mouth was red. He got your jersey off you, and you just pulled free and went back at him, landed a gut punch and dragged his jersey half off before he got you by the t-shirt and started hitting you again. He got your shirt and pads off you, too, and you were stripped to the waist, covered in sweat, covered in blood--your hair was brown with sweat except where it was red--you were shining under the lights, your arms never stopped, that tattoo on your arm was just a blur of red and black--and all the while you were grinning. This absolute mad dog grin."_

\- Chapter Two, _Hawks and Hands_ by Dira Sudis _  
_

* * *

_"You know you just lost yourself a Lady Byng nomination," Ray called, shouting to be heard over the crowd, which was roaring, all on their feet for him._

_Ben felt the smile on his own face matching Ray's, and shouted back, "It doesn't matter. I never win anyway."_

_Ray barked a laugh and winked, then skated away, and Ben sat down and waited to hear how long he was in for._

\- Chapter Three, _Hawks and Hands_ by Dira Sudis


End file.
